Dark Tower
by Hola Friends
Summary: 15 year old Eryn meets up with Roland, Eddie, Susannah, Jake, and Oy to embark on a great mission to save the Dark Tower and destroy the Crimson King. Based on the Books by Stephen King.
1. The Beginning

Caution: all characters and italisized words are from Stephen King's _Dark Tower _series. should only be read after reading _Dark Toer V: Wizard and Glass_.

Wow, cool, my first story! yah! well I hope you think it is good.

* * *

Eryn had just got up at 6, her usual time. But this was not a usual day. She could feel it in her bones. She had had a strange dream last night about a guy on a train talking to the train and telling him jokes

(_why did the dead baby cross the road?)_

and couldn't even remember it. All that she knew was that today was different.

She got ready, just like she would any other day, but felt the need for something. She still had to go to school, though, and didn't feel like it.

After getting all ready and dolled up, she and her cousin, Jay, got in the car and left for the 48-mile drive to school.

Eryn was the type of person who would talk non-stop and you wish she would just shut up. But Jay saw something was wrong right away.

"Hey, E, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," responded Eryn, and looked out the window.

Now this startled Jay. "Hello, earth to Eryn, did you forget that today is your birthday?" he asked, nervous as to what was to come.

"Huh?" asked Eryn, trying to feel for her dream.

"I said that it is your birthday!" he yelled as he pulled the car over and slammed on the brakes.

"Oh yeah," Eryn replied dreamily, "I forgot that."

"How could you forget your own birthday!" shrieked Jay. This scared him. He was the one who usually forgot that he ad to put his keys in the ignition to start the car.

"Oh sorry, I was caught in a daze. I just feel a little warm, don't I?" she asked, pushing up her bangs to show her forehead.

"Maybe we should go home…" he said, wanting her to come back to life.

Eryn was suddenly brought back to life and remembered that she shouldn't act weird in front of Jay. "No, not on my birthday!" Eryn cried, trying to sound like her normal self,

"I can't not be there on my birthday! Me and my friends had everything all planed out!"

"Well, I guess we can get going now, but you better be OK by the end of the day, otherwise, I'm telling Auntie about this."

"I'll be fine," she said, "I feel better already. Just a little freaked out by this dream

_(because it was stapled to the chicken's back)_

I had last night."

"OK, as long as you don't spaz out on me or something," said Jay, more relieved than ever.

"OK!" cried Eryn cheerfully.

As they started out on the road again, Eryn felt a sense of relief from another place, and from other people, and a billy blumbler.


	2. Old Friends

OK, i realized that the last chapter was _really_ short, so i'm trying to make this better. Oh, and I finally finished the real Dark Tower books! Rock on Roland! (oops) TTFN, Ta ta for now!

Oh yeah, and please review :P

* * *

When Eryn and Jay got to school, Eryn didn't feel much better. On the contrary, she felt like crying. Her school was a three story school with enough students and teachers to be it's own city. As Eryn looked at the school, feeling like she will never see this place, San Francisco High, again. 

And just as she felt tears brimming in the edge of her eyes, Eryn's friends, Alison, Annie, and Katy, run up to her.

"Happy Birthday!" they cried.

"You're so lucky, you're, like fifteen!" screamed Alison. She was a tall, beautiful girl. She had all straight A's and a 4.2 average. She was also the captain of the cheer squad and had a boyfriend on the football team.

"I thought that you'd be late to school. What took you so long? You're three minutes late!" sobbed Annie. She was the true geek at San Fran High, and every teacher's ideal teacher's pet.

Then Katy looked at her and asked, "So what will we do today, through a smoke bomb in the boy's bathroom?" Katy was a trouble maker and Eryn's best friend since first grade.

Eryn felt better being around her friends and answered, "No, today, let's skip C period, Algebra," she said to Katy. The two of them had been renowned for getting the most detentions every and any day and loved to cause trouble to guys ever since Jared, a true turd, had dumped Katy and then told the whole school that she smoked Marijuana, which was so close to the truth, she smoked cigarettes, that it sent the cops on her and she had to go to juvenile hall for a week and couldn't smoke any more.

As the girls walked away with Eryn's friends singing "Happy birthday," Jay called after them, "And don't skip Algebra!" then shrugged and walked to his first class.

* * *

Roland and the gunslingers had been stuck on a crazy train, out of control and about to commit suiced. Roland and Jake had just tried their hand at defeating the crazy train, and if the train couldn't get their riddles, he'd kill them all, and they were about to give up when Eddie asked some crazy jokes

(_why did the dead baby cross the road?)_

and the train gave up

(_because it was stapled to the chicken's back!)._

after getting out of an escape hatch in the roof of the train, the gang looked out at a huge busling city from just outside at a run down train station.

"Well, that was a great ride,"said Susannahtalking for the first time since the jokes started.

"Yeah, let's just hope that we don't run into much trouble here," said Jake.

"I think that i know this place from a movie I saw when I was little," said Eddie, "but that was a long time-"

Susannah broke in, "So where are we? i'm dying of hunger here, as I think we all are, but that won't help much if we don't know where we are. So out with it, Sugarbunch."

"OK, i think were in San Franciso, California," said Eddie. "See, that's the Golden Gate Bridge and that's Alcatraz andthe Coit Tower."

"Roland looked at the city in amazement. to him, it looked three times as beautiful as New York City (author: yeah!) and the bridges connecting the city amazed him. "So how dod we get to that big island there?" hea asked, pointing at the main part of San Fran.

"I think all we have to do is cross the bridge," said Jake, picking up Oy, the billy blumbler.

"idge. Ake," replied the blumbler. and to get her, they crossed the bridge and head out to a new place, a new adventure, and a new member of their _ka-tet_.

* * *

OK, that's it for now. I hop this is longer... anyhow, please review and please ask me if you have any questions! Adios!


	3. The Meeting

It has only taken me forever to get up my next chapter, so it better be worth it!

* * *

As the gunslingers walked through San Francisco, they started to notice that many people would turn to look at them and they were afraid to attract unwanted attention.

"Everyone keeps watching us," said Jake.

"Nice of you to observe," replied Eddie, looking at the homeless man sitting on the street edge, watching them.

Susannah looked at them and said, "Yeah, we're only wearing torn old clothes and leather moccasins. I really think we will blend completely in.

"All we need to worry about is why we are here and to get through all of this," said Roland. "And besides, I think that we have gotten to our destination."

A head of the gunslingers was a large school with teens walking around. The school was four stories high and hundreds of kids walked and ran, here to there. One of the girls turned and saw the gunslingers and pointed them out to her friends. They all started laughing and one of them yelled, "Who's your stylist, a homeless five year old?" and they laughed and walked away.

"Well, so much for a warm welcome," remarked Eddie, and the bell rang and all the kids were gone to their classes.

* * *

Eryn and Katy sat next to the door in their Algebra class. Both of the girls were really smart, but they liked to skip their classes. So it wasn't a surprise that they ran out of class after an announcement went out.

They were learning about the Quadratic Equations when the Vice Principle came on. "Teachers, pardon the interruption, but please lock all windows and doors. There is a strange group of people on school grounds. Also, lunch will be postponed until the strangers are gone."

All of the students moaned for missing lunch, but at this, Eryn and Katy sprang up and dashed out of the room.

"Why are we running out if there are dangerous people running around?" asked Katy.

"Why did the dead baby cross the road?" said Eryn

Katy stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about? Are you crazy? Aren't you afraid that we're gonna get killed or something?"

Eryn laughed, "Just trust me, I have to leave. You can stay here if you want."

Just then, Eryn and Katy looked ahead to see the gunslingers. They looked just as surprised to see Eryn and Katy as they were to see the gunslingers. All except Roland, who expected something like this to happen.

"Oh great, now we're gonna die for sure!" Katy whispered into Eryn's ear.

"Just calm down. Trust me," whispered back Eryn.

"Um hi," said Eryn.

"Hey, are you the one we're supposed to be looking for?" asked Eddie.

"I guess so," replied Eryn.

Katy was totaly lost, "What, your going to leave with them?"

"Yup," said Eryn walking toward the others.

"What are you two doing here?" yelled an all too familiar voice.

"Oh great. Mr. J," said Katy. "I think I just died." Mr. Jenkins, or Mr. J. to the students, was the principle of San Fran High. He always wore a brown suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He prided himself on his dress and his great Algebra degree from Harvard.

"Girls, get in the class room," said Mr. J., "I'll take care of these guys." then, Mr. J. pulled out a


End file.
